


Simple Things

by eldritchcore



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/F, baby’s first fanfic, it’s just fluff, oh lawd here we go
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-05
Updated: 2018-11-05
Packaged: 2019-08-18 20:34:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16524170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eldritchcore/pseuds/eldritchcore
Summary: a small slice of life between the Doctor and Yaz, featuring rain, tea, and disaster lesbians





	Simple Things

Sometimes, you just had to stop and enjoy the simple things.  
Especially the simple things that happened when your life had become aliens, adventure, running, and almost constant near-death experiences.

Yasmin Khan leaned against the doorway of the TARDIS, a gentle look on her features as she observed the Doctor. It was nearly whimsical, how much this ancient alien was enjoying and delighting in simple earth rain. It was just between a drizzle and a pour, an overcast sky that did nothing to dampen the sunshine that seemed to constantly radiate from the Doctor, especially with that infectious laugh and smile.

Nah, Yasmin decided.  
It wasn’t nearly whimsical- it was completely whimsical.

“Yaz!”  
The Doctor’s voice pulled the young woman from her trance, coffee-brown eyes clearing as she shifted upwards, arms crossed.  
“Aren’t you going to join me?” The Doctor asked with that wonderful smile, hand outstretched towards her friend, fabric of her jacket darkened from the rain. It must’ve been heavy with all the water, but the Doctor moved as if weightless, leaving Yasmin star-struck with her as always.  
For a brief moment, Yaz was going to politely decline-  
But then her hand took the Doctor’s, warm and soft despite the callouses, their hands fitting together like matching lockets.  
“Never going to pass up a chance for an experience with you, Doc.” Yaz laughed, and it was a sound just as beautiful as the drumming of the rain, thought the Doctor.  
Enjoy the simple things.

 

The rain was chilly, the sky grey and thick with clouds that promised a later storm, but for all the world it was a perfect day to the Time Lord and human. The fall of the rain overlaid the Doctor’s ramblings about how temperature and landscape effected the weather, that of which took a pause when Yaz got the Doc to try and catch droplets on her tongue. Somehow, the Doctor kept missing the rain drops, but she found it not a bother for all the laughter it brought from Yaz.

 

When they stepped inside it was with shivers and smiles and giggles, eyes bright with glee even though they were soaked to the bone. Even the Doctor was a bit chilly at the end despite her lower body temperature, the two having spent quite a while in the rain. Despite the TARDIS’ admonishing tolling as the pair tracked water inside, it was like Yaz could feel the time-ship’s smile in the back of her mind, amused by her thief and their friend.  
“Head to the kitchen for a cuppa to warm up, yeah?” The Doctor chirped- and Yaz was wondering just how it was that someone could *chirp*, but there was no other way to describe the Doctor’s cheery tone.  
“Should probably change first, don’t want to get even more water in the TARDIS.” Yaz replied, resisting the temptation to wring out her hair, especially with the TARDIS’ agreeing chimes. It was always delightfully weird when the TARDIS interacted with them, which was happening more and more frequently as the group travelled together. Like a cat warming up to a new person, Yaz thought.  
“Little bit of water never hurt ‘er.” The Doctor replied with a careless shrug. “The pool spills over all the time-”  
Yet before Yaz could say anything (namely that the pool was probably the source of the TARDIS’ agreement with them drying off), there was an annoyed humming from the ship, and the Doctor faltered with a flustered smile.  
“On second thought, maybe you’ve got a point, Yaz.”

 

Yaz paused on the threshold of the doorway, eyes widening as she spotted the Doctor across the room.  
Not because of anything horrifying- but more so the exact opposite.  
Yaz didn’t think it was fair someone could be that cute.  
The Doctor’s hair was fluffed up and shining golden in the kitchen’s glow, clad in TARDIS blue striped pajamas (What other color would it be?) with sleeves and pants that were just a little too long. Knowing just how graceful the time lord was, Yaz gave it two minutes before the Doctor tripped.  
“Yaz, hello!” The Doctor said with that bright beaming smile, and Yaz felt heat kiss her cheeks at the realization she’d been caught staring. “Would you like me to make that cuppa for you?” The Doctor continued without missing a beat as Yaz waved in greeting, the latter wondering when she’d be able to actually say anything, considering how the Doc rambled.  
“We’ve got mint, chamomile, this one spice blend from Ygaron Five, (why is it *Five* when it’s the first planet named that?) that tastes like-“  
As fate would have it, the Doctor tripped. Or maybe Yaz was just a psychic now, who knew what the Time Vortex was doing to her.  
Regardless.  
Yaz had lurched forward instinctively the moment she spotted the Doctor’s toes catching in her own pant leg. The heat from earlier was all across her face now as she toppled to the ground, the Doctor wrapped in her arms. There was a loud *thunk* as Yasmin’s head connected with the hard tile of the floor, but through the brief wave of pain and the Doctor tripping now over her own words of apology, Yaz found herself not particularly bothered. Especially as it had taken the Doc a few moments to realize she should roll off of her squished friend.  
“Doctor, really, it’s okay!” Yaz laughed, if not a little terse with pain, rubbing the back of her head as she sat up. She’d spoken in that brief second the Time Lord had stopped to take a breath, because, really, it was amazing how rare those little pauses were.  
“I’m okay, no need to worry.”  
“But that was an awfully loud thunk from your head there!” The Doctor badgered, a worried pout on her face, and Yaz couldn’t help but feel touched by the care from the other.  
“I’ve gotten worse than hitting my head a little, Doc. If I can survive an alien blaster, I can survive this.” Yaz tried to soothe with a playful tone, a hand reaching out to gently hold the Doctor’s shoulder. There was a relieved smile on Yasmin’s face when she felt her friend relax, even if it wasn’t as much as she’d have liked.  
“Well, I have to make you some tea now, definitely!” The Doctor conceded, her hand warm in Yaz’s as they helped one another up. “What else can I do, Yaz? Ohh, if you want to pull the lever today you could, that’s always fun, or I could show you where the pool is-“  
“Doc, you need to get out of those clothes.” Yaz sighed as she absently rubbed the sore spot on the back of her head, before freezing, eyes going wide between the realization of what she’d said and the Doctor staring at her.  
There was the uncanny feeling that this dialogue had happened before.  
“No- I meant- you’ll trip again on your pants-“ Yaz flustered, cheeks searing at this point, and damn the Doctor for snorting with laughter with that sparkle in her eyes.  
Again, Yaz didn’t think it was fair anyone could be that cute.  
“Is that what else I can do to make up for falling on ya?” The Doctor replied cheekily, and Yaz couldn’t do anything but bury her burning face in her hands. Either situations like this flew right over the Doctor’s head, or something like this happened, with seemingly little in between.  
“Just make the tea, Doc.” Yaz mumbled between her fingers, and the grin hidden behind them that the Doctor spotted just made her smile all the more herself.

**Author's Note:**

> this was my very first fanfic/ficket ever?? Wrow  
> I hope this was sufficiently fluffy!!


End file.
